starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back
Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, to pierwsza wersja przewodnika po Gwiezdnych wojnach V: Imperium kontratakuje do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40039). Podręcznik wydano w 1989 roku i jego autorem jest Michael Stern. Zawartość: *Introduction *The Odyssey Continues **Prologue: First Words **An Icy Beginning **Voren Na'al *Hoth Profiles **From the Notes of Voren Na'al, Assistant Historian to the Alliance **Imperial Probe Droid **General Carlist Rieekan **Major Bren Derlin **Too-Onebee **Wampa Ice Creature **The Assault on Hoth **Echo Base Troops **Snowspeeder Pilots **Cold Assault Stormtroopers **AT-AT Walker Pilots **General Veers **Zev Senesca **Wes Janson **Derek "Hobbie" Klivian **Dak Ralter *Imperial Fleet Profiles **Admiral Piett **Admiral Ozzel **Captain Needa **Darth Vader **Star Destroyer Officers *The Bounty Hunters **Dengar **IG-88 **Bossk **Zuckuss **4-LOM **Boba Fett *The Swamp Planet Dagobah **Yoda *Bespin Profiles **Lando Calrissian **Lobot **Bespin Guards **Ugnaughts **Citizens of Cloud City *The Heroes of Yavin **Princess Leia Organa **Han Solo **Luke Skywalker **Artoo-Detoo and See-Threepio *It is a Dark Time... Krótkie teksty fabularne: *The Probing Eye of The Empire *The Horror By Night *Running The Gauntlet *Mutiny on The Rand Ecliptic *A Droid's Eye View *Meeting The Dark Lord *Little Girl Lost Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Slave I Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Voren Na'al - dane postaci *Probe Droid - dane droida *Carlist Rieekan - dane postaci *Bren Derlin - dane postaci *Too-Onebee - dane droida (Medical Droid) *Wampa Ice Creature - dane gatunku zwierząt *Corporal Kelsome - dane postaci *Tenk Lenso - dane postaci *Imperial Cold Assault Stormtrooper - dane typowe żołnierzy formacji *Lieutenant Nyrox - dane postaci *General Veers - dane postaci *Zev Senesca - dane postaci *Wes Janson - dane postaci *Hobbie Klivian - dane postaci *Dak Ralter - dane postaci *Admiral Piett - dane postaci *Admiral Ozzel - dane postaci *Captain Needa - dane postaci *Darth Vader - dane postaci *Lieutenant Venka - dane postaci *Dengar - dane postaci *IG-88 - dane droida (Assassin Droid) *Bossk - dane postaci *Zuckuss - dane postaci *4-LOM - dane droida *Boba Fett - dane postaci *Slave I - dane statku (Kuat Systems Engineering's limited production, high-speed Firespray-class) *Yoda - dane postaci *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci *Lobot - dane postaci *Jerrol Blendin - dane postaci *Ugloste - dane postaci *Danta Belissa - dane postaci *Leia Organa - dane postaci *Han Solo - dane postaci *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci *See-Threepio - dane droida (Protocol Droid) *Artoo-Detoo - dane droida (Astromech Droid) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Yavin Report Continuation Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars *Data Journal of Voren Na'al Credits *design: Michael Stern *development & editing: Bill Slavicsek, C. J. Tramontana *graphics: Bernadette G. Cahill, Jacqueline M. Evans, Cathleen Hunter *interior art: Michael Manley, Ralph McQuarrie *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *assistant publisher: Denise D. Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editorial director: Bill Slavicsek *associate editors: Greg Gorden, Douglas Kaufman, Paul Murphy *editors: Jonatha Ariadne Caspian, Michael Stern, C. J. Tramontana *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Rosaria J. Baldari, Bernadette G. Cahill, Jacqueline M. Evans, Cathleen Hunter, Sharon Wyckoff *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales director: Martin Wixted *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier *special projects manager: Ronald Seiden *treasurer: Janet Riccio Zobacz także: *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (2 wyd.) Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)